Remote wireless communications may be implemented using radio frequency (RF) technology. Exemplary applications utilizing RF technology include identification applications including, for example, locating, identifying, and tracking of objects. Radio frequency identification device (RFID) systems may be utilized to facilitate identification operations. For example, one device may be arranged to output and receive radio frequency communications and one or more remotely located device may be configured to communicate with the one device using radio frequency communications. The remotely located device(s) may be individually referred to as a tag, while the other device may be referred to as a reader or an interrogator. Some advantages of radio frequency communications of exemplary radio frequency identification device systems include an ability to communicate without contact or line-of-sight, at relatively fast speeds, and with robust communication channels.
Some radio frequency identification devices comprise internal batteries to implement active communications. Other devices may be implemented in passive arrangements wherein electrical energy is generated internally responsive to received energy, such as radio frequency illumination from an interrogator. Other configurations may utilize internal battery power with passive communications circuitry.
Radio frequency identification devices may be associated with an object or article, for example in inventory, and used to communicate identification information of the object or article to the interrogator. In addition, some radio frequency identification devices may be arranged to communicate additional information regarding the object or article. Exemplary aspects described herein provide apparatus and methods for implementing monitoring operations, and in some embodiments, for communicating the monitored information.